undefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam (LOST PERSEVERANCE)
"It's not the same, knowing you've done all those things in the past. However... I'm still here with you." ~''Sam at the end of a repeated TRUE PACIFIST route'' Profile APPEARANCE At the beginning of Underspirit, Sam is seen to have dark brown hair, black glasses, green eyes, a purple shirt, and black skirt. However, when encountered in Muffet's, she is just a spirit with a purple outline so that the protagonist has a visual of her. PERSONALITY Sam is more of the "nerdy one" of the seven LOST SOULs. She can be found reading a lot as well as researching topics on her computer. She's also outgoing, and the fact that she performs at MTT Resort hints that she may be a talented comedian. In the GENOCIDE route, Sam acts more like an insane scientist than the calm and cool collected woman she appears to be in the other two routes. ABILITIES Sam's abilities consist of odd purple strings the protagonist must jump on in order to dodge her obstacles. She also has a way with bending time, and messing up the protagonist's vision if needed. Main Story NEUTRAL ROUTE Sam is first encountered in the Library in Snowdin, reading. If the protagonist chooses to talk to her, she'll complain that the library needs more books, and that she's read all of the books in the library about twenty-three times. She is seen again in Muffet's, and if the protagonist chooses to talk to her, she'll say that despite the baked goods are made of spiders, the muffins are still delicious. She is not seen again in the NEUTRAL route. TRUE PACIFIST ROUTE Sam's encounters are the same as they are in a NEUTRAL route, except when the protagonist encounters the seven LOST SOULs at the end of Judgement Hall, she's among the group. She praises the protagonist for always choosing to be merciful to all monsters, even those who tried to kill them. She is seen again at the end of Underspirit, teasing Jay about the fact that he has no lover and how desperate he seems to be getting. She is also seen alongside Chara, taking one of Luke's free hot dogs. GENOCIDE ROUTE Sam does not appear at all in a GENOCIDE route until the very end. When the protagonist fights her, she claims that she has been watching them the whole time and that 'they need to pay for their dirty sins'. When the protagonist finally 'defeats' Sam, she says that it's funny that even a spirit has the ability to bleed. Relations The Protagonist/Player Sam's opinion of the protagonist depends on their choices and actions. If they have chosen to go the NEUTRAL route, Sam has no opinion on the protagonist and thinks of them like everyone else. If the protagonist chooses the GENOCIDE route, Sam has an undying hate for the protagonist, and does everything in her power to stop them, eventually succeeding. If the protagonist chooses the TRUE PACIFIST route, Sam has a rather positive outlook on the protagonist. She appraises the protagonist as well as supports them in any way she can. LOST DETERMINATION (Chara) Sam has a noticeable liking yet disliking for Chara. She tends to hide this and act like she's okay with Chara and her... genocidal antics, even though Sam typically wishes she would stop. LOST BRAVERY (Jay) Sam has no paritcular feelings for Jay and just considers him a friend. LOST JUSTICE (Luke) Sam and Luke have a scientific history together. This hints that the two may or may not be related. Even so, the two treat each other as siblings. LOST KINDNESS (John) Sam is seen multiple times eating John's culinary "masterpieces", as Ezra (LOST PATIENCE) calls it. This shows the close friendship Sam and John have. LOST PATIENCE (Ezra) Sam and Ezra have no opinion on each other. Althought they are seen hanging out here and there, they mostly avoid each other for unknown reasons. LOST INTEGRITY (Jane) Sam and Jane are not really seen hanging out until the very end of Underspirit, when they are sharing a bowl of soup. Extra All of the LOST SOULs in Underspirit seemingly have a little secret about themselves. Sam is actually incredibly good at sports, this is seen when she beats Jay in a game of basketball.